


Need

by mseha_1_9



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Extra Game, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Omegaverse, Protective!Akashi, Scent Marking, fluff eventually i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseha_1_9/pseuds/mseha_1_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata meets Akashi and realizes they're mates. Akashi doesn't even notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Furihata Meets Akaashi

The day of the Touou match is probably the most significant and the most terrifying day of Furihata’s life. He honestly has no clue what to expect when he’s forced to escort Kuroko to meet the captain of the Generation of Miracles, but he's already nervous.

He’s also not expecting the entire team of the Generation of Miracles to be gathered when they arrive, and he’s instantly being paid too much attention and he’s already shaking before Akashi even arrives. 

He considers running for it - it’s already clear that none of them want him there but he can already imagine the beating from his own team if he returned alone. He needs to prove that he’s good enough to play in a game and to reach that, he needs to be able to face the Generation of Miracles. He wants to prove that despite being an omega, he can be useful like Kuroko. No one looks down on Kuroko anymore and he’s jealous, he wishes he had the same kind of skill.

Any resolve he managed to build up disappears the very second Akashi arrives, his form basically a dark shadow of pure domination. Furihata is grateful that he freezes in fear because otherwise he’d probably submit in seconds and already be on the floor. They’re about the same height, but simply the way he carries himself makes Akashi look three feet taller and scarier than the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

His entire scent turns into fear the moment Akashi asks him to leave, his expression dark. He’s ready to run for his life but his fight or flight instincts stop working the moment Akashi’s scent hits him, smashing into him like a literal wall and making his entire world spin. He’s glad Kagami shows up moments later to distract everyone from him stumbling, because a burning heat is working through his body and he’s still trying to process why Akashi smells like absolute perfection.

It hits him at the same moment that Akashi almost stabs Kagami, when he realizes that his omega is excessively pleased by the display of strength while his brain is terrified for his life.  
Akashi is his mate.

A shocked exhale escapes Furihata, disturbing the stunned silence. For a moment, Akashi turns and they’re making eye contact. Furihata’s never been so hypnotized by two colours in his life. He swears he sees something in his expression change but Akashi’s turning away moments later, disappearing within seconds and he’s not sure if he’s making everything up due to desperation.

But he’s also excessively glad when everyone clears out because he’s hyperventilating and Kuroko’s asking if he’s okay as Kagami supports him from collapsing. He doesn't answer Kuroko because he’s not sure if he ever will be okay again.

-

When Kagami drags him back to the Seirin bench, Furihata finally manages to shrug everyone off. They have bigger things to focus on, like defeating Aomine and he’s glad to just disappear as everyone’s attention is on probably their hardest match yet. He feels like Kuroko and it's kind of reassuring.

He can’t even make himself cheer along with his fellow bench-warmers because his entire body is aching for his alpha, a pain so deep in his chest he’s sure his heart is going to explode. The worst part is every couple seconds he swears he can catch a whiff of him, which has his eyes desperately and constantly scanning the entire audience despite it’s size. 

Furihata’s not sure what he’s expecting when his eyes finally narrow in on Akashi. He shouldn’t be surprised that his instincts find him within seconds - according to biology, they are apparently built for each other. He severely doubts it.

He also doesn’t know why he wasn’t expecting Akashi to instantly turn to stare back, because he keeps forgetting the link runs both ways. Or probably does. Maybe he’s just the one making everything up because Akashi is the perfect alpha. He also might be biased.

A couple beats later, screaming is happening on the court and Akashi's attention is instantly adverted to Aomine and Kagami fighting, entering the zone, blah, blah, blah - Furihata can’t even make himself care.

-

Furihata can hear his teammates cheering in the changing room about their win against Aomine, and through all the chaos he easily slips away. Despite his burning, aching fear, the hole inside of his chest is longing for Akashi and he can’t resist hunting him down. It’s easy, taking merely seconds before he catches the scent and follows it.

He’s not really surprised to find Akashi on his way out with his entire team, and he’s not sure how he steels himself to approach the group of players which are infinitely taller and more intimidating than him. Stepping in front of their path, the rest of the team stops reflexively a second after Akashi.

Furihata was ready to say something, his mouth opening, but his entire body freezes under Akashi’s cold stare. His omega curls away, not liking the eerily flat look it’s getting from it’s mate. It doesn’t understand what’s going on, and it realizes instantly that something is horribly wrong with it’s mate.

“What?” Akashi snaps, not looking impressed as his entire omega is recoiling, yelling to run and seconds later he’s gone.

Akashi shrugs.

-

Furihata curls up in a corner before the tears hit him, physical pain ripping apart his insides as his omega tries to deal with being rejected by it’s mate. He doesn’t move for a while, gasping and clutching at his chest as people pass by and ignore him.

He’s never felt so useless, so small, so… pathetic. He’s probably too weak, too embarrassing even for an omega for Akashi to pay him a second glance. Despite this, his entire body is longing for Akashi and it’s the worst pain to be left alone in a place he doesn’t even recognize, his insecurities piling up and drowning him.

The rest of Seirin finds him soon enough.

They ask what’s wrong, but Furihata’s crying too hard to even think properly. The second years grimly tell the first years to make sure he gets home. The scent Furihata’s giving off is grim enough for all of them to feel his pain, and Fukuda has a couple tears also leaking from his eyes.

Furihata’s parents take him in, thanking his friends before helping their son calm down. They’ve known him for long enough to tell what he’s so distressed about; his scent is so betrayed, it’s simple to assume. They don’t say anything, simply tuck him into bed and make sure he knows they’ll never leave him.

-

The entire team is wary around Furihata and he can feel it; he can feel their eyes, can see the way Kuroko is studying him more than ever. None of them have outright asked him and he’s grateful for that. He’s still trying to deal with the pain he can feel in every part of his body, especially the constant doubt of himself which has only worsened.

That’s why he is utterly surprised when coach puts him the game against Kaijou. He can barely stand facing anyone currently, he has no clue why she would even think this was a good idea.

His entire body is shaking and he’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out soon, after barfing all his guts out. The entire atmosphere is too much, too intimidating, and it kind of reminds him of Akashi which just makes everything even more painful.

How do Kuroko and Kagami even stand it?

When he loses the ball, he’s sure he’s worthless. Why wouldn’t Akashi reject him? He’s so pitiful he doesn’t understand why Kuroko gives him the ball back, saying he needs more chances. He manages to pass the ball at a good time, and Kagami scores. He’s surprised, but he’s sure it’s a coincidence.

When he scores, and his entire team pats him on the back, he feels a surge of strength go through him. Of happiness. It’s an amazing feeling, makes him feel powerful. He smiles for the first time in a while.

-

They’re celebrating their win against Kaijou when Akashi confronts him. Some of his team members notice, but they all seem too nervous to interfere.

“Good job,” Akashi tells him, and Furihata feels one hundred metres tall and like he could face any of the Generation of Miracles. Akashi leaves it at that, breezing past and returning to his teammates and suddenly Furihata feels like an ant.

Who is he kidding? He needs Akashi. 

It’s a burn throughout his entire body, and collapses once Akashi is out of sight. Kuroko catches him, as if already expecting the response. Honestly, he’s surprised it took Kuroko this long to figure out the situation. Kuroko’s a bit too weak, Kagami coming in to help stabilize Furihata and seconds later the entire team is supporting him.

-

He wakes up in Kagami’s house and the mood of the entire team is grim. It’s obvious they’ve all figured out what’s going on. Hell - he can smell how distressed he is already, craving his mate

“I-I’m sorry!” Furihata yells, eyes squeezing shut as he realizes he’s become a burden. “I swear I won’t let it interfere with tomorrow’s match! But I understand if you don’t want me there,” he adds, looking down as he realizes he’s even losing basketball now.  
Captain punches him in the shoulder as Kiyoshi messes up his hair.

“Don’t worry, we know you wouldn’t do anything like that,” Kiyoshi reassures him, his tone light and Furihata feels warm.

Any warmth disappears the moment Kuroko begins his story of his days in Teiko. Despite how much Furihata wishes he could not care, he’s on the edge of his seat the entire time as he listens in desperation. He needs to know what Akashi used to be like, and marvels at how he must have looked. Intimidating, probably, but also more childish.

The moment Kuroko says there’s two Akashi Seijuurou’s that Furihata realizes what’s going on and he misses the rest of the story in a daze.

The current Akashi isn’t his mate. The real Akashi is, and the current one probably can’t even smell him.


	2. The Real Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin vs Rakuzan match, followed of course by the real Akashi.

Furihata goes home in a daze, trying to understand what the hell is going on. Akashi isn’t his Akashi and he doesn’t know if he ever will be. According to Kuroko’s story, the second Akashi is a product of his need to win.

He wakes up the next morning prepared; he’s never been so determined to beat another team. Not because then they’ll be national champions, but because he has a chance of getting his Akashi back. Though, he’s not even sure when Akashi became his or when he ever had him in the first place.

He feels a new kind of energy running through him, his entire body buzzing in excitement as he watches Kuroko and Kagami face off against Akashi. He’s never had so much trust in the duo for any of their previous games and he’s sure they’ll win.

It’s probably this drive that convinces the coach that he’s good enough to go into the match. He’s excited at the opportunity, wondering maybe he could have something to do with defeating the poser inside of his mate.

Then she sets him to mark Akashi and Furihata’s sure he’s going to explode. He can hear the doubt that all of Razuan is shouting and honestly, he agrees with the muscle guy because he’s pretty sure he’s going to be bleeding all over the court soon. Akashi’s eyes cut into him like a dagger and he wonders if there’s any point of telling coach that there’s no way he’ll go easy on him.

He falls over the moment Akashi starts moving and he can hear laughter, but it doesn’t fully register in his mind. Steeling himself, he manages to push his body upright before Kagami is over to lend him a helping hand. He smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring way, but Kagami flinches so it probably looks painful.

Coach had explained their plan so he’s already ready the moment Akashi gets his hands on the ball to try his best to guard him. He’s not doing that great of a job, it’s obvious by the way Akashi is completely nonchalant anyways but that’s part of the plan.

What wasn’t part of the plan was how his legs start shaking, his body straining from being so close to his alpha. He’s not supposed to be opposing him - he’s supposed to submit, and his mind blanks out for a second as he tries to avoid collapsing again.

He’s glad when Akashi passes him easily, Kagami quickly running over to have equal footing now that Akashi’s too close to do his ankle break. Akashi still scores easily, but Kagami is getting closer to it and Furihata feels useful. It’s a blow when Akashi dismisses him, confirming he’s not even worth blocking.

Nothing can explain the feeling that bursts through him when Kagami passes him the ball because he’s open due to Akashi’s carelessness. He scores a three-pointer, matching Akashi’s last shot, and he feels a jolt of energy go through him. He practically explodes in happiness, watching the ball swish through the net. It goes in the same as always but it feels like heaven.

Akashi looks troubled for the first time during the match. This time, he easily uses ankle break and Furihata’s tumbling on to the floor as he watches Akashi score a three-pointer. Despite how much he wants to be mad, he revels in watching his mate jump elegantly, showing his true strength. His omega is pleased and it just makes him more determined to win. Rakuzan takes a time out despite being ten points ahead and it just solidifies that he’s doing well.

Furihata tries his hardest to continue marking him, but his body can’t take it and he crashes into their seats as his legs wobble.

“Furi?” He hears Fukuda yell, but his ears are ringing. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“I’m not hurt, but…” He manages to stutter out, panting heavily.

“Man you’re sweating a lot, are you okay!?” Fukuda asks, not getting too close which Furihata is grateful for. He needs space, everything is too hot.

He can’t respond, desperate for air as he makes eye contact with coach. He can see instantly she notices he has no more energy, so he’s only mildly surprised when she calmly informs him, “I’m subbing you out, Furihata.”

“But… I’m fine! I can still play!” He instantly jumps to defend, despite the fact his legs are shaking and he can barely get the words out in between breaths. 

“You can’t. You don’t have any stamina left, right?” She states plainly, seeing through his attempts at convincing her he’s fine. The entire team is in shock because he’s only been guarding Akashi for a while but Fukuda and Kawahara instantly pick up on it; guarding Akashi is terrifying.

He half pays attention as Fukuda insists he’ll take his place, and he manages a small smile in support. Once the game plays up again, he turns to look at Kuroko. He knows Kuroko’s supposed to be focusing, but he can’t help selfishly needing to talk to him.

“Kuroko... I…” Furihata starts, pausing as he tries to arrange his words. “I didn’t accomplish anything… more or less. Well, even though I knew it’d be like that, there was a part of me that wanted to do something about it…” He trailed off, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he gasped for breath for a completely different reason. “But still, it’s so frustrating in the end. I want to get stronger… so much stronger… And fight alongside everyone!”

“Yes, I do as well.” Kuroko plainly replied, although his eyes softened and Furihata felt some of his self hatred melt away.

They spend the rest of the match together, anxiously sitting on the edge of their seats as Kagami tries to match Akashi in strength. He wishes Kuroko luck in his plan when he finally enters the game, cheering louder than usual when he manages to out-shadow the new shadow.

When Akashi enters the zone, Furihata’s pretty sure he loses his sanity. It’s not only that he’s terrified because he obviously is - being in the zone is frightening enough, but accompanied with Akashi’s skill and eyes makes it a million times worse - but he feels like he enters the zone in response a swell. His eyes track Akashi’s every movement, despite even Kagami and Kuroko losing sight of him due to his speed. He’s never been so impressed and terrified in his life.

Rakuzan takes another time out, and Furihata can’t look away as he watches Akashi turn to respond to his teammate and hears faintly over the crowd, “I am Akashi Seijuurou.” He feels something explode inside of him when milliseconds later, Akashi is staring at him with wide eyes, his jaw slowly dropping in shock.

Furihata watches as Akashi moves to stand, his goal obviously him, before the timeout is over and Akashi is knocked back into the present. When everyone returns to the court, Furihata realizes both of Akashi’s eyes are red and he suddenly has his hope again.

-

They won the match in the last forty seconds and Furihata’s pretty sure that he hasn’t breathed for around the same time. The moment the match is over, Akashi is heading towards him with a desperate gleam in his eyes. He looks nervous, which is absolutely stunning, and his eyes are fluttering around like he’s trying to analyze everything that’s going on at once. The Emperor's Eye probably can do that on the court, but now with all the commotion and cheering going on, Akashi just looks overwhelmed and tired.

Akashi stops in front of him, hands clenching as his matching red eyes stare at him. His eyes are emotionless as usual, but there’s a tension in his face which wasn’t present during the entire match.

Furihata doesn’t hesitate when Akashi finally seems to make a decision and reaches his hand out, instantly getting up and slipping his hand into Akashi’s. It feel inherently… right to finally have contact with his mate. If just holding hands makes Furihata feel like everything will always be well, he can’t imagine what more could do to him.

He’s excited to find out, even though they’re making a scene as Akashi turns around and practically runs towards the exit. The gym is full of people watching the final match, their teammates and their friends and neither of them care.

Akashi is supposed to be composed, supposed to be in control. He looks insane when they exit the gym and the hallways are still crowded. There’s a slightly broken edge to his eyes as he doesn’t even look back at Furihata, running down to a less crowded part of the hall.

They burst into a bathroom together, and Furihata stops by the door when Akashi releases him, desperately trying to breath and it’s not because of the run. Akashi doesn’t waste time, storming over to make sure all the stalls are empty before returning to the door and locking the bathroom shut. 

A click is all that prepares Furihata for being shoved against the wall, but he can’t complain as he buries his face in the crook of Akashi’s neck. He’s overcome with the scent of pure strength and mate, not even caring he has to bend slightly since Akashi’s the same height as him as he feels dizzy from how much he’s inhaling. His hands are clutching to the back of Akashi’s jersey and he loves how sweaty Akashi is, his scent even stronger, and his legs feel weak.

Furihata can feel Akashi’s lips in his hair and everything is perfect. They remain like that for a while, simply letting each other be comforted by their smells. Furihata doesn’t even worry anymore about Akashi’s feelings; it’s obvious in the way his fingers are desperately digging into his hips to hold him that this is his Akashi.

Furihata can smell when Akashi’s scent starts turning desperate and he pulls away slightly and then he’s staring at Akashi’s matching eyes. He offers a small smile, which is instantly cut off when Akashi attacks his mouth in a desperate kiss.  
He’s not even sure when he opened his mouth or when Akashi’s tongue worked it’s way in, not even worrying about submitting because everything feels natural. Akashi is having his way with Furihata and it sends sparks of pleasure up his spine.

Akashi’s hands are moving desperately, as if he’s trying to touch all of Furihata all at once. Furihata can’t get his hands to unclench, can’t let go of the desperate way he’s hanging to Akashi because there’s a piece of him that’s afraid to ever let go and lose him.

They slip to the floor together and Furihata’s drunk on the way Akashi is towering over him, covering his entire body. His legs slide open easily under Akashi’s touch, Akashi’s fingers running along his thighs feel like they’re burning him.

When Akashi’s hands trail up to start to slip under the waistband of his basketball shorts, Furihata lets out a mewl which has Akashi pausing. He pulls away, not concerned by the trail of saliva that connects them as his eyes burn into Furihata’s. Furihata can feel his face heating up simply from the hungry gaze, his body twitching slightly in response.

Maintaining eye contact as much as possible, the red eyes dig into Furihata as he takes off his shirt. Furihata wonders how desperate he must look, breathing heavily and his eyes wandering all over Akashi’s chest. He’s only mildly shocked when Akashi starts pulling up his own shirt, shoving it over his head and his mouth soon latching onto one of his nipples.

Furihata’s back arches, and as another sound escapes him he realizes they haven’t even spoken since Akashi dragged him from the gym. His hands trail up to clenching in Akashi’s hair instead as he moans out a small, “Akashi,’ when Akashi’s mouth starts trailing downwards. 

Akashi’s response is perfect, his entire body tensing as he lets out a small whimper, his mouth returning to ravaging Furihata’s as his hands trail over Furihata’s trembling body. He’s sure he’s lost it when he starts laughing a bit, remembering the last time he stood in front of Akashi shaking in an entirely different way. Akashi doesn’t even look bothered by it, his eyes softening slightly before his fingers catch in Furihata’s shorts again and he loses his breath.

Akashi teases him, slowly pulling off both his shorts and boxers as he starts sucking on Furihata’s neck. He’s marking him and every part of Furihata screams in joy, yet he’s too overwhelmed to fully process it as his head flings back, smacking the wall as Akashi runs a finger along his cock.

“You’re so cute,” Akashi purrs close to his ear, nibbling now on Furihata’s ear. “And so sensitive,” He adds as Furihata starts whimpering. He doesn’t even know what to do with his hands anymore, he’s sort of ended up just grasping at Akashi in whatever way possible as he moves.

Furihata’s head hits the wall harder, his eyes squeezing in pain as he moans in pleasure when Akashi actually wraps a hand around his cock. A soft hand reaches up to cup his head, probably to prevent further injury as he continues squirming.  
A pathetic sound comes out of him when Akashi releases him, his hips twitching upwards in a plea while Akashi chuckles. Furihata can’t even make himself feel embarrassed, not with the look of pure need in Akashi’s eyes as he watches Furihata and especially not with how perfect every touch makes him feel.

When Akashi’s hand reaches his ass, a finger running circles around his hole, Furihata just barely manages to stop himself from screaming in pleasure. The bathroom may be empty, but they never know who might be walking by. He’s so glad that he’s an omega because his body is already partially ready and wet for Akashi. He doesn’t know if he would survive if they had to stop now, especially due to poor preparation.

Akashi slips a finger in with ease, pulling Furihata into their first calm kiss as he takes his time preparing him. Furihata isn’t sure if he can handle the teasing touches from the finger slowly working his way into him and the hand playing with his hair. Yet, he can’t make himself complain because every touch is perfect and makes him feel protected and his omega has never been so satisfied.

He gasps and whines, loving the way Akashi’s breath hitches, as Akashi slowly adds a second and eventually a third. They’re no longer kissing because Furihata can’t even control his mouth anymore, drool leaking out as his eyes remain locked in place by Akashi’s.

Furihata’s not sure what sound he makes when Akashi removes his fingers eventually, he can feel himself squeezing down on nothing. He doesn’t make any sound, only a loud exhale, when Akashi moves away slightly to pull off his own shorts. He’s pretty sure this is the time that his brain explodes and he wakes up in bed because Akashi’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen and he can barely control his desire to lick him.

Akashi moves back swiftly, hooking Furihata’s legs up and making sure he’s comfortable. Furihata swears he can hear Akashi speaking, but his ears are ringing as he clings to Akashi, loving how muscular his body feels. It soothes a deep part of him that’s still traumatized from bullying as a child. No one will touch him anymore, not with Akashi as his mate.

“Kouki,” Akashi snaps, his patience growing thin, and Furihata is brought back into reality.  
His nails scratching along Akashi’s back, his body arching up to be closer to his alpha as he manages to get his brain together enough to make an actual sentence, his voice cracking as he begs, “please.”

Akashi doesn’t need further prodding. He doesn’t got slowly, already confident in how he prepared his omega, and purposely licks a long stripe along Furihata’s scent gland on his neck, and moans when Furihata actually screams, his back bowing at an insane angle as he clenches down hard on Akashi’s dick.

Akashi pulls out slowly before slamming back in, and Furihata’s even forgotten wherever they are as sounds continue escaping him. His nails are digging deep into Akashi’s back to keep him grounded as Akashi starts pounding into him. He’s never been so happy that his mate is athletic because he doubts normal people would be able to keep up the devastating pace that Furihata is loving.

With the way they’re both so wound up and experiencing each other’s scents, neither of them are surprised when Akashi bites Furihata’s scent gland and he comes moments later with his twitching body finally going completely still. He bites back at Akashi the moment his body can move again and Akashi follows suit, groaning loudly as he collapses on top of Furihata.

Furihata whimpers as he feels Akashi’s knot grow inside him, like a relaxing heat washing over his body. His body is completely boneless as Akashi adjusts them slightly so they’re on their side and Furihata isn’t being crushed anymore.  
“I’m sorry,” Akashi mutters against his neck, letting the scent of his omega cover him. Furihata’s not sure how to respond, his head feels empty, and all he can manage to make is a soothing sound. “How do you feel?” He asks moments later, concerned.

“Perfect,” Furihata responds, his voice scratchy yet airy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!!! this took longer than I expected I apologize but it's a LOT longer than chapter one so I hope it was worth it :3 this is kind of the last chapter since chapter 3 kind of counts as a bonus chapter, but I hope you'll like that too~~ Oh, and I think I'm going to have it take place during the Extra Game so you might have to wait for a bit so I can actually read that since I've been majorly procrastinating it.
> 
> quote from my editor: "Why do you type the sex part so quickly with almost no error at all? It's like you're in the zone"


	3. Protective Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's and Furihata's relationship develops, featuring the Extra Game. (not really spoilers since I invent an ending)

It takes five seconds before Furihata remembers they’re in a public bathroom, his entire body flushing red and lurching in Akashi’s hold as he tries to remember how loud his moans had been. Quite loud, if he can remember quickly. It only takes Akashi a couple seconds to calm him down with soothing kisses, his body instantly melting against him.

“My only regret is that I was unable to hold out until we got somewhere… cleaner,” Akashi firmly states, slowly getting up and fully supporting Furihata as he helps him wash off by the sink. Luckily, their clothes are clean and they manage to look acceptable as they leave the bathroom. Furihata glances around desperately, only satisfied once he sees that the hallways seem empty as Akashi walks down the hall like he owns it.

Furihata doesn’t go home that night, and not for a while until he can convince Akashi that he’ll be safe.

 

-

 

Furihata honestly isn’t sure how Akashi and him just meld together so perfectly. Everything about them should clash. He’s meek and afraid and Akashi is the type of person who doesn’t worry but commands. He had expected Akashi to grow tired of his everlasting fear and drop him. Like when they climbed onto the Akashi manor house to watch fireworks and Furihata had only realized on the way down how terrified of heights he was. Instead, he gently guided him down with firm, safe hands.

Akashi’s father obviously disapproved of him from the moment they met, his mouth set in a firm line; yet there was nothing he could do, they had already mated and separating them could literally kill Akashi. It doesn’t help when he finds out that it was in fact Furihata’s team that destroyed Akashi’s winning streak. He blamed him easily enough by saying that it was all Furihata’s presence’s fault that distracted Akashi. That, however, doesn’t mean that he has to be nice to Furihata and he spends almost all their time together - which is always at grand parties - talking about Akashi finding a better mate. It makes Furihata’s throat burn, his mind screams, but Akashi’s always at his side with a light touch on his back reassuring him.

Of course, Furihata’s parents are in love with Akashi, especially when the first thing he says to them is how his life goal is to protect Furihata. They’re even fine with Furihata spending an excessive amount of time at Akashi’s mansion, since it’s big enough that Furihata’s not imposing and because Akashi isn’t allowed to be gone long.

It’s because of how perfectly they intertwine, helping eachother, that time flies by in a steady stream of perfection. The second Akashi doesn’t make appearances, even in front of his father, although he’s still a master at putting up pretences whenever he needs to act like his old self. It’s the only thing Furihata hasn’t been honest to Akashi about, about how terrified he is of the second Akashi coming back and leaving him behind in his dust.

When Akashi is invited to join the rest of the Generation of Miracles, now including Kagami, Furihata can see how hesitant he is. They haven’t been very close and he knows how embarrassed Akashi is by his actions when he wasn’t himself. But Furihata knows how much it could potentially benefit him, having all his friends back because he can see how lonely he still is.

He cheers when Akashi tells him he’d decided to go and he babbles on about how he’ll be there to support him every step of the way because now he gets to root for Akashi despite being from different schools. It’s also obvious to Furihata that it’s critical to Akashi that he wins because he doubts he could endure another failure which is why he puts all his effort into making sure Akashi is relaxed and massaged whenever he comes back from practice for the next week.

He can also see the pride in his eyes when he is once again chosen to be the captain as he is reminded that they all trust him enough to lead them. His omega is pleased that his alpha is a captain. It’s because of how much he supports Akashi that he attends all their practices anyways, even if he isn’t a member to help run errands. By the end of the week, he feels like the rest of the generation of miracles finally acknowledge him. Or maybe it’s because he brings drinks and food. Murasakibara has already started calling him “Furi-chin.”

The match is stressful, Furihata struggles to compare it to Seirin matches because it feels almost worse. All of them working together is so amazing, so powerful and bright and it’s working in Kuroko’s favour because Furihata has barely seen him the entire match but he can see the effect of his passes.

By the end of the second quarter, they all look ready to drop and the score is tied at 60-60. Furihata tries to help to his fullest extent, massaging everyone and giving them drinks as fast as possible. Murasakibara pets him on the head like he’s a dog and Furihata smiles. As much as he tries to help the entire team, he can’t help but gravitate towards Akashi. It doesn’t offend him that Akashi barely responds because he recognizes the deadly look in his eye as he analyzes every action of their opponents even throughout the break.

As they get up to return to the match, Akashi pauses for a moment to sweetly kiss Furihata, simply smiling as Furihata shouts encouragements. For a moment Furihata swears the captain of Jabberwock (Nash?) is looking at him, but it’s gone moments later and he dismisses it as him watching Akashi. 

The rest of the match feels like five minutes, especially as Aomine and Kagami smash through the defense in a duo Furihata never thought would get along even though he knows they’re mates. (Two alphas as mates has rarely, if ever, happened and he's not surprised that the generation of miracles would have them). He heard about what happened to Kuroko and can see it in the eyes of the entire generation of miracles. Murasakibara is a wall, and with Midorima shooting he’s never felt so hopeful or intimidated. Still, his attention focuses on his mate naturally and he’s surprised he’s not afraid. Akashi’s gaze is sharp like a dagger, drilling into Nash Gold Jr. (he asked Aida for his name) as he watches his every move. Despite being so short in comparison, Akashi’s gaze almost looks like he’s looking down on him. It’s a display of power that always sends tingles through Furihata.

Akashi only bests Nash in the third quarter, the rest of the game being simply a race for points. But when Akashi smacks the ball out of Nash’s hand almost at ease, like he knows exactly where every inch of him is, the entire audience screams. Furihata can’t control himself and he feels so powerful when Akashi looks at him triumphantly before anyone else.

This time he sees Nash turn to look at him. Maybe Furihata’s being too loud, but he’s too excited and proud. He wishes he was good enough to stand on the court with Akashi, and that has been driving him to improve even faster.

Honestly, the rest of the game is lighter. It’s still insanely tense, the rest of Jabberwock picking up slack now that Akashi has defeated Nash, but Kise is on the court now after watching the entire first three quarters and he dominates the last, using the entire team’s skill against themselves. It’s using Nash’s insane dribbling that Kise scores the final point, finishing the game at a score of 101-105.

Furihata is screaming, barely able to resist running on to the court until after Kagami and Kuroko have given their meaningful speeches about what basketball is. He doesn’t care, he wants to hug Akashi and tell him how proud he is. The moment they split ways, Nash spitting on the ground before them, Furihata is running on to the court.

He’s not entirely sure what happens next, everything passing by quickly. He almost bumps straight into Nash, who wasn’t previously in his line of sight, but somehow Akashi manages to grab him and tug him against his chest first. Dazed and confused, he barely notices the exchange of glares in between the alphas before Akashi is leading him away.

Furihata forgets about everything once Akashi kisses him deeply, his own excitement showing in his desperation and the soft smile on his face. The rest of the team gathers around and Furihata realizes he forgot the lemon soaked in honey he had prepared He quickly explains to Akashi, barely waiting for a response before running off in the direction of their locker room.

He doesn’t make it.

He’s halfway there when he hears running footsteps behind him and he stops in confusion, his head turning around and his vision flashes black. Something pushes against his chest and shoves with such force Furihata stumbles back seconds later, his back slamming against the wall. Pain is shooting down his spine and he doesn’t get to open his eyes before a foot is slammed against his gut and he struggles to breath.

He manages to open his eyes in a short pause, his mind panicing when he realizes it’s Nash. He’s so much bigger standing over him than he is on the court and he looks angry in an insane way that Furihata used to feel from Akashi. That’s when he realizes he’s hyperventilating and tears spring to his eyes as Nash pulls him up by his hair.

“What a pathetic little chihuahua, you’re just Akashi’s little bitch aren’t you?” Nash hisses, purposely tugging at his hair with every insulting word. Furihata is scrambling for purchase, his nails digging into Nash’s arm but he doesn’t even flinch and his vision starts going splotchy as Nash pulls him up higher and he realizes he’s not breathing. 

He drops Furihata like he’s trash but Furihata is gasping for air as he collapses on the floor, not even able to get his legs to respond despite the screaming occurring in his brain. He’s screaming for Akashi in a desperate attempt to be heard but he can’t actually get his mouth to produce any sound except for gasps of air. He needs Akashi.

He registers last moment that Nash’s foot is swinging for his face but he can barely raise his arms before pain explodes from his nose to the back off his skull, his face instantly wet as blood starts to escape and he cries out. It’s barely a couple seconds after Furihata’s scream echoes throughout the empty hallway before he hears the door slam open.

Blinking back sudden tears that are overwhelming his eyes, Furihata can instantly feel the scent of his alpha reach out to calm him. It’s a sudden strength that surges through him and he reacts faster than Nash who tries to escape, grabbing him by the leg because it’s the closest and latching on. He doesn’t care about Nash digging the foot into his chest in an attempt to kick him off because Akashi is coming and everything will be fine. 

Nash is gone moments later, his foot flying out of Furihata's hold as Akashi's dominating scent slams into both of them. His eyes finally open but his vision is blocked by Akashi protectively standing in front of him but he can see Nash is on the floor. Akashi is blasting his scent, his anger obvious. 

Furihata's not sure if he's ever going to be able to regain his breath because every inch of Akashi is radiating dominance and Furihata's body is screaming to submit. He would be terrified if he didn't know the rage was aimed at Nash and not him.  
Akashi doesn't turn to look at him, his eyes focused on Nash's every moment. The moment Nash tries to run, Furihata watches as Akashi's leg flies out suddenly, perfectly smashing against his solar plexus. This time Akashi doesn't wait, takes advantage of Nash's hesitation and his kicks continue crashing into him. 

Furihata's not sure if he should be afraid because he isn't, his only concern is Akashi getting in trouble for attacking an opponent. Standing up for his omega is a perfectly plausible excuse, especially with the blood Furihata can feel trickling down into his mouth which is why he lets Akashi take out his rage. 

He hears a stampede of feet, and he notices the rest of the generation of miracles running towards them.

"Calm down," Aomine advises Akashi, placing a hand on his shoulder when Akashi pauses to breathe. Furihata initially becomes alarmed when Aomine barely manages to avoid Akashi's fist meeting his face. 

The look on Aomine's face, along with Kuroko's behind him, is what makes Furihata realizes something is wrong. When Akashi turns to look at him, Furihata starts shaking. One of his eyes is gold. 

Furihata’s eyes are wide as he stares at his supposed mate, all the panic he was missing earlier coming back tenfold to bite him in the ass. Akashi doesn't look away from him, his eyes digging into him as he slowly moved closer. 

His shaking only gets worse as Akashi gets on his knees in front of him and for the first time he realizes his alpha could actually harm him. It's going against his instincts to be so afraid as his alphas scent covers him like a blanket and he flinches when Akashi lays a hand on the side of his face.

Its absolutely silent in the hallway now, not even Aomine daring to get in between them because they would probably lose a limb if they tried to touch Furihata with Akashi in his current state.  
Furihata doesn't even consider protesting, despite his fears, because Akashi's dominance is enveloping him and his omega doesn’t want to resist, it’s screaming at him to submit to his alpha. Akashi's face comes closer to his, but all Furihata can stare at is the gold eye, not able to see anything. What if this Akashi is mad at him for what he's done to the real Akashi?

Akashi bows his head slightly, which calms Furihaha down simply because he no longer can make eye contact and buries his face in Furihata's neck beside his scent gland. His nose is cold as it lightly rubs against his neck, sending shivers through Furihata as Akashi's hands start running reassuringly up and down from his waist to his neck.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asks quietly, and Furihata swears he can hear a difference in between his voice compared to his Akashi. A hand delicately brushes over Furihata's bloody nose and he tries not to flinch in pain.

"Yeah," he responds in a weak voice as his body starts calming down under Akashi's care and scent despite the panic in his mind.

Akashi lightly bites at his scent gland, sending small shots of pleasure through him that make him feel safe. He's practically putty in Akashi's arms as he carefully picks him up, avoiding the bruises that must be developing on his stomach. Furihata sees a glimpse of Nash on the floor, not moving, and he wonders how he should feel about the sight. He buries his face in Akashi's neck instead, letting himself be surrounded by the comforting warmth as he hears the generation of miracles shuffle away to let Akashi pass.

Fantastic. Furihata’s just earned their respect and now they probably think he’s weak. He wants to be stronger, wants to be worthy of Akashi and he only realizes he's started crying again when Akashi’s hold on him tenses. He hears a car door open and the panic slams back into him when he feels Akashi trying to set him down.

Shaking, his hands grasp the back of his jersey and refuse to let go. Akashi seems to protest at first but once Furihata whimpers, he allows himself to be dragged down as well with Furihata practically sitting in his lap.  
He hears Akashi speak to the driver but he’s not really paying attention and he’s glad when the car starts rumbling comfortably. He somehow manages to gain enough strength to pull back, hoping Akashi’s eyes are back to normal.

They’re not, but there’s something in them that’s new. A warmth explodes in him when he considers what the gentle touches might mean then. One of Akashi’s hands delicately brushes away the tears on his face. He allows Akashi to pull back slightly when he finds some napkins and starts wiping away the bloody mess that is Furihata’s face.

“I don’t think it’s broken,” Akashi assures when the blood is almost gone, still speaking in a quiet voice that makes Furihata feel breakable. He hates it but he loves it at the same time, yet he’s too exhausted to protest anything. “I’m sorry,” he adds, looking down and Furihata frowns.

“You stopped him, it’s fine-” Furihata starts to reassure before Akashi shakes his head, still hesitantly making eye contact.

“I’m regretful about that as well,” Akashi explains, his voice slightly too formal compared to what Furihata is used to. “I’m sorry for ignoring you,” he explains and that’s when Furihata’s attention returns to the gold eye. He knew that Akashi had two personalities, but he hadn’t considering that they had different memories because Akashi admitted he hadn’t known about Furihata until he was back in control. That probably means this Akashi purposely kept it from him but with the sad look in his eyes he can’t feel angry.

“It’s okay,” Furihata mumbles, pecking Akashi on the lips. He blushes at the stunned look at Akashi’s face when he realizes he’s probably never kissed this Akashi. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, glancing away and wincing when his nose protests the expression.

“It’s okay,” Akashi repeats in response, his hands excessively gentle as he cradles Furihata’s head and pulls him into a sweet kiss.

When they arrive at the Akashi manor, he pulls back to see Akashi’s eyes are both red again and a different kind of rage in his features. Furihata smiles lightly, assuring the current Akashi that he’s fine and that he doesn’t need to go beat up Nash again because he doubts he’ll be walking anytime soon. He wonders if it’s so bad having two mates. He cuddles against Akashi when the driver opens the door, allowing himself to be carried because he doesn’t feel safe and everything about Akashi screams safe.

Like a delicate piece of China, Akashi carefully carries him into the house and towards his room, not concerned by the concerns of all the staff. They also make Furihata uncomfortable but they listen to Akashi like he’s an adult and not just a second year in high school. He allows Akashi to finally release him once he’s in Akashi’s bed, surrounded by his scent, and Akashi uses the freedom to his advantage to bandage up Furihata.

His eyes are dark when he carefully spreads a cream over the black bruises on his stomach, his other jaw clenching whenever Furihata flinches. They don’t speak as Akashi makes sure he’s okay, already having developed a sort of understanding in between each other. Once Furihata is cleaned off and as well as possible he doesn’t even have to ask before Akashi climbs into the bed as well, all his movements slow and gentle to ensure he doesn’t harm Furihata further.

Akashi trails small kisses along his shoulder, his hands slowly rubbing Furihata’s back in the small space in between them to help him relax despite his concerns. He can feel as Furihata’s muscles start unwinding, letting Akashi protect him as he tries to forget the feeling of pain exploding throughout his entire body.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH this was so fun to write!!!!!!! I love writing Furihata... it was also a lot of fun making my editor scream in agony ;D I'm a bit worried about the ending but I hope it's okay c:
> 
>  
> 
> ...if anyone's interested, I think I'm going to be publishing either an AoKaga or AoKagaKuro fanfiction soon ;33

**Author's Note:**

> AGH, so I read the entire manga in like one week and I'm so desperate about this ship you don't even understand I had to write this!! Lots of angst in this chapter, but I promise things turn around soon :3
> 
> Also I got a bit too dramatic when I was writing this and I got caught up in Furihata's feelings. I know there's not a lot of dialogue and it's kind of written weirdly, but I promise there will be more in chapter 2!


End file.
